wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter
Extraterrestrial Living-Metal Shape-Shifters (aka ELS, pronounced "elses") are a group of lifeforms native to Dens and the Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's Home Planet. Description & Characteristics The ELS are a race of techno-organic sentient aliens that have the unique ability to assimilate nearly all life and technology. They appear as a silver metallic organisms that can take solid or liquid-like forms. While not an aggressive race, their ways of learning and understanding their environment is based on assimilation of all things; being one with what they allow them them to understand. The ELS is in the shape of an Uchiha as they are capable of taking any shape or size relative to their mass. They can combine or separate from one another to increase or decrease its mass as needed. Background 'Mythology' 'Legend of the Little Planet' The ELS is a peaceful species living in the far side of the galaxy in their old home world. After billions of years of evolution and developing their planet, as seen from the beginning of being formed in water. After billions of years, it formed any organic Life form including the Uchiha Race. To survive, the ELS being formed in Hylians, Humans and other Creatures. Two Years Ago, the ELS had were being developed in Paul Gekko's cells during it's birth from Kusanagi Gekko and Laura Gekko At some point, the ELS discovered Jupiter in the Solar System and later discovered the derelict Jupiter exploration vessel Europa and assumed to lived in harmony with the People. The ELS went to Earth were born as a generally good-natured race who strived for peace, given they were devoted to peacefully controlling the world’s resources. After that, the ELS eventually disappeared, with the only remaining members being Gekko Twins. At some point on Earth, the Gekko Twins were trying to escape the Attack of the Eggman Walkers as all other were eliminated by the mobile suit, GN-000 0 Gundam. The Twins was awestruck at the might and appearance of the Gundam. New Background 'Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden' Many centuries ago, ELS are created by Yahweh Ōtsutsuki and Yula Ōtsutsuki as the race of techno-organic sentient aliens that have the unique ability to assimilate nearly all life and technology. After Yahweh's battle against Unicron, while not an aggressive race, their ways of learning and understanding their environment is based on assimilation of all things; being one with what they don't know allows them to understand. The ELS has no true form as they are capable of taking any shape or size relative to their mass. The ELS made the Spheroes race for the first time on their home planet. After billions of years of evolution and developing their planet, their planet was filled with "Unicron's Blood". Before the Clone Wars, there two types of ELS the begun to transcend the Spheroes race into two different species; one was the Innominatus and the other are the Cybertronians. In order to calculate the number of Cybertronian types, the ELS named the Cybertronian types, Chibicons, Autobots, Decepticons, Dinobots, Terrorcons, Mini-Cons, Maximals, Insecticons, Vehicons and the Predacons. Overtime, in order to survive the Quintillion Year Evolution, the ELS had no choice but to send out an expedition force in a giant sphere about 3000 kilometers in diameter in search of new places that is simlar to their evolved planet due to the Spheroes race's overpopulation of the planet, so that they can assimilate it into their home world. Along their expedition, they assimilated several planets and planetary systems. Members *Wilfrid Gekko *Shia Gekko Category:Species Category:Fanon